Sabes que me adoras
by princess15641
Summary: Fic sin magia. Situado el la época actual. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus y los demás pertenecen a la élite de Nueva York. Son niños ricos que visten la mejor ropa, van a las mejores fiestas...Pero, ¿realmente lo tienen todo? L&J S&OC R
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic, y la verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa, por favor no seáis muy malos conmigo. (carita de pena). Es una

idea un poco loca que se me ocurrió el otro día viendo gossip girl , y que me pareció divertida. Espero no destrozarle a nadie

esta pareja xd. La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo Emma, Anne, Katie y Chace (quien por cierto es una copia

descarada de Nate). En fin, os dejo el capítulo, espero que os guste. 

** Capítulo 1**

******Soy la Reina Cotilla. Vuestra única fuente de información dentro de las ****escandalosas vidas de la élite de Manhatan. En un par de **

**días comienza el curso en ****el Upper East Side, y con él comienzan los cotilleos. Nuestros chicos y chicas ****favoritos han decidido **

**tomarse un descanso y este verano no han dado demasiado ****que hablar. Quizá también se deba a que han estado cada uno en una **

**punta del ****mundo, acudiendo a fiestas glamurosas, vistiendo carísima ropa de marca y ****pasándoselo en grande (juntos o separados), **

**lejos de NY, y por lo tanto, lejos de mi ****influencia. J, S, y R han estado en Oahu, surfeando, tomando el sol y yendo de ****fiesta en fiesta. **

**C estuvo con ellos el primer mes. El segundo mes lo pasó con su ****novia, lo que probablemente no fue una gran decisión porque parece **

**ser que han ****roto.**

**Nuestras encantadoras E, L, K y A han pasado el primer mes de vacaciones ****separadas, cada una con su familia, y el resto del verano **

**juntas poniéndose ****morenas al sol de St Barts y dilapidando su tremenda fortuna en exclusivos centros ****comerciales. Me han **

**comentado que Emma quizás vuelva más tarde que sus ****amigas. ¿Por qué será? Pronto lo sabremos.**

**Sin embargo, pronto estarán de nuevo en NY todos juntos y seguro que dan que ****hablar. Y, por supuesto, yo estaré aquí para **

**contároslo. Sabéis que me adoráis. **

**Besitos de**

**La Reina Cotilla**

La luz de los últimos días de verano entra con fuerza por los amplios ventanales del aeropuerto de NY. Son como las dos de la tarde y hay

mucha gente, moviéndose de un lado para otro, nerviosa, facturando maletas, buscando su vuelo…

Entre todo aquel barullo, tres personas sobresalen entre la gente. Es imposible no mirarles. La clase de chicos que te giras al verle pasar.

Una chica les hace una foto discretamente. O a lo mejor no tan discretamente, porque un par de ojos grises captan el movimiento. Decide

no darle importancia, porque no tiene ningún valor la noticia de que hayan llegado a la ciudad. Aunque sabe cómo manipula las fotos la

Reina Cotilla. Sin embargo, tras pensar en todas las posibles segundas lecturas que podría tener esta foto y no encontrar ninguna, decide

dejarlo correr. El dueño de estos impresionantes ojos grises es un muchacho de unos diecisiete años, muy guapo. Es alto, atlético y tiene

el pelo negro, suave y largo hasta los hombros. Se gira hacia sus amigos y comenta:

-¿Habéis visto eso?- dice. Que no vaya a darle importancia no significa que no pueda informarles.

-Sí- contesta otro muchacho. Es tan apuesto como su compañero, pero con ojos color chocolate y el pelo más corto, negro y revuelto.-No

creo que puedan sacar nada extraño de nuestra llegada, así que dejadlo.

-Lo que no sé es cómo nos vamos a librar este año de la Reina Cotilla. Estoy harto de estar siempre controlado, y de que mi vida sea

comentada por una chica que ni siquiera se atreve a dar la cara.- Dice el tercero de ellos. Es un poco más alto que sus amigos, con ojos

color miel y cabello castaño.

-No nos amarguemos, tíos. ¡Estamos en casa!- Dice entusiasmado el primero, con voz de niño pequeño y un poco más alto de lo correcto

-Sirius, ¿crees que podrías controlar tu entusiasmo y el nivel de decibelios?- Se queja el castaño, pero lo hace riendo.

-Misión imposible, Remus, pero tú sigue intentándolo- ríe el de cabello revuelto.

-James, eso es una puñalada trapera. No me esperaba esto de ti, tío.-finge enfadarse Sirius.

Y se dirigen así, riendo y bromeando a buscar un taxi. Evidentemente, esperan que alguien del servicio se ocupe de llevar sus maletas.

En ese mismo momento aterriza un jet privado en el mismo aeropuerto. De él se bajan tres chicas, ayudadas por un hombre del servicio.

La primera de ellas es alta y delgada, pero con curvas. Tiene una larga melena pelirroja hasta media espalda, perfectamente peinada, que

enmarca un rostro dulce y hermoso, con unos enormes ojos verdes, de largas pestañas, y labios carnosos. Va elegantemente vestida, y

lleva una preciosa diadema a juego con su vestido entremetida en su cabello. Tras ella desciende otra chica. Es algo más alta que ella, y

tiene cuerpo de modelo. Quizás peca un poco de delgada. Tiene una melena color miel que le llega por debajo de los hombros, que lleva

recogida en un moño deshecho y estiloso. Su rostro es bello, ligeramente aniñado, impresión que potencian dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas

y unos grandes ojos azules. Viste tan bien como su compañera, y como la chica que baja detrás. Es de la altura de la pelirroja, y tiene una

constitución del cuerpo similar. Su cabello es negro, y está peinado en largos tirabuzones negros que caen en cascada hasta la mitad de

su espalda. Es muy guapa, tiene unos grandes ojos azules de mirada felina, y labios carnosos y rojos. Le sonríe coquetamente al

apuesto azafato y se baja del jet.

-Creía que no te valían los azafatos – le dice sonriendo la chica pelirroja.

-Las promesas de Katie son fáciles de romper, al menos en lo que a chicos respecta- contesta divertida la de cabello color miel.

-Me ofendes, Anne. Un matiz: dije los azafatos de vuelos normales. En ningún momento hablé de jets. Y menos si es el de mi padre.-

protesta Katie mientras se arregla el pelo, provocando una carcajada entre sus amigas.

-Voy a encender el móvil- dice la pelirroja.

-Lily, corazón, ¿tú puedes sobrevivir sin tu móvil?- dice Anne, observando cómo saca su carísimo móvil rosa metalizado.

-¿Sinceramente? No creo. De todas maneras no finjáis que soy la única.- contesta mientras teclea el pin.

Continúan hablando, tranquilas y relajadas, hasta que las interrumpe el sonido de un móvil.

-¿Veis cómo era necesario encenderlo?- dice Lily abriendo de nuevo su Luis Vuitton y sacando el móvil.

-¿De quién es el mensaje?- pregunta Katie, curiosa.

-De la Reina Cotilla ¿A que no sabéis quién acaba de llegar a la vez que nosotras?

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Por favor, escribir reviews, aunque sólo sea para decirme que me dedique a la pintura y que no vuelva a tocar un ordenador. (Bueno ahora que lo pienso no hace falta ser tan cruel xd) ¡Muchos besos!

Princess 15641


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Hace muchísimo tiempo que tengo este capítulo escrito pero nunca me acordaba de subirlo…sorry. Es bastante corto, pero si no no veía el momento de cortar. En fin, espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 2**

**Hola, gente. Cada vez falta menos para la vuelta a clase y hay que empezar a prepararse. Así que ya sabéis. Ir a Bendel´s y arrasar con todo lo que podáis.**

**No hay nada mejor que comenzar el curso subida en unos Jimmy Choo nuevos. **

**También necesitaréis un vestido para la fiesta de esta noche. Salvo que hayáis sido previsoras como yo y ya hayáis comprado un vestido nuevo. Aún nos queda una oportunidad para divertirnos, reír, bailar…y la hay que aprovechar al máximo. También tenemos la oportunidad de ver el reencuentro de J, S y R con L, A y K.**

**Con ellos estarán C, hermano de A y amigo de los chicos, y E, amiga de las chicas y prima de J. Estos chicos nos tienen un poco desconcertados, ¿verdad? Sería difícil decir si se aman o se odian. Lo que no es difícil de decir es que ellos odian a P, O y M y que nuestras chicas se reencontraran con sus "queridas" H, D y V. Desde luego que esta noche va a ser muy interesante. Disfrutad de la fiesta. No dudéis que yo lo haré. Sabéis que me adoráis. Besitos de:**

**La Reina Cotilla**

Anne cerró su móvil de última generación y levantó la vista hacia sus amigas. Katie buscaba algo en su neceser y Lily se observaba en el espejo.

-Hoy van a estar todos en la fiesta – dijo Anne, sacándolas a ambas de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Todos quienes? - Preguntó Katie mientras se pintaba los labios con una barra de labios de chanel rojo intenso, a juego con el precioso palabra de honor de Ralph Lauren que le tapaba los pies, cubriendo los YSL del mismo color.

-Los amigos de mi hermano, además de Paul, Marc, Olivier…y las bordes de Hayumi, Vanessa y Diane.- los tres últimos nombres los dijo casi con asco, como si les tuviera alergia.

-¿Y qué dice de nuestro encuentro con nuestras "amigas"?- sonrió Lily, dejando de mirar su reflejo. Llevaba un precioso vestido de Marchesa, palabra de honor y corto, de color lila, que era ceñido por arriba, llevaba un lazo a modo de cinturón a la altura de la cintura y tenía algo de volumen en la falda. Unos impresionantes tacones del mismo color y una fina diadema de plata completaban el conjunto.

- Lo de siempre. Que va a ser un duelo de titanes…-empezó Anne

- Que nosotras ganaremos porque somos las reinas del instituto- terminó Katie, echándose el cabello por encima del hombro con gesto teatral.

- ¿No os lo tenéis muy creído?- preguntó una voz masculina desde la puerta

- ¡Chace! –Dijeron las tres a la vez, prácticamente saltando encima del muchacho. Era un chico alto y atlético, de ojos azules y cabello color miel. Guardaba un gran parecido con Anne, y era tan atractivo como su hermana.

-Oye, yo tengo preferencia que para algo es mi hermano gemelo - se quejó Anne, tras ser la última en abrazar a su hermano.

- Venga, no te celes. Lo que tienes que hacer es no tener amigas tan guapas, que así no se puede- bromeó él mientras Anne ponía morritos. - ¿Y dónde está Emma?- preguntó en el tono más casual que pudo. A ninguna de las tres le pasó inadvertido el falso desinterés del muchacho. Todas sonrieron, pero ninguna hizo comentarios.

- En realidad tendría que haber llegado ya – se preocupó Lily.

- Dijo que iba a pasar por casa de su primo antes de venir- dijo frunciendo el ceño Katie.

- Otra que les prefiere a ellos que a nosotras – refunfuñó Anne mirando a su hermano con reprobación.

- En realidad, chicas, tendría que ir hacia allí. – dijo Chace esperando un estallido por parte de sus amigas y hermana.- He quedado con ellos en casa de James antes de la fiesta.-de pronto miró a su hermana- ¿Ese vestido no es muy corto?- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Realmente era mini, pero dentro de la elegancia. Anne vestía un Alexander McQueen

blanco, de tirantes, estilo babydoll, que mostraba sus largas piernas, acentuadas por unas sandalias de tacón plateadas.

-¿Porqué eres tan sobreprotector?- se quejó su hermana.

En ese momento se oyó una voz por el pasillo que hizo que los hermanos cortasen su discusión.

-Hola. Que raro veros discutir, ¿no?- dijo la propietaria de la voz. Era una chica guapísima de estatura media, curvilínea, que lucía una vestido gris perla, ceñido y de tirantes que realzaba sus perfectas curvas. Llevaba la melena rubia en ondas suaves por debajo de los hombros, los carnosos labios maquillados con gloss rosa y los grandes ojos azul oscuro con apenas algo de rimel.

-¡Emma!- se arrojaron de nuevo las tres muchachas.

-Calma, niñas, que solo hace una semana que no nos vemos- dijo ella entre risas.

Chace se había quedado mirándola desde que entró, pero mientras Anne, Katie y Lily prácticamente la ahogaban en su abrazo tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-Hola, Emma. – saludó con normalidad.

-Hola, cielo – contestó ella, acercándose a él y dándole dos besos – ¡Cuánto tiempo! Tendrías que haber venido a vernos en verano. ¡Lo hubiésemos pasado genial! – dijo ella, que parecía realmente feliz de verle – Ah, por cierto, te están esperando, ¿no?

-Es cierto, lo olvidé. –dijo con gesto de agobio – Os veo en la fiesta.

-Chao – se despidieron todas.

En cuanto hubo salido por la puerta, Emma se mordió el labio inferior ladeando la cabeza.

-¿No es monísimo? – preguntó a nadie en particular.

-Pues sí que lo es, sí – bromeó Katie con gesto apreciativo.

-Ni se te ocurra – saltó Emma con un brillo psicópata en sus fabulosos ojos azul oscuro.

-Sólo bromeaba – se defendió Katie con las manos alzadas.

Mientras tanto Anne y Lily intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. En una ocasión, cuando Emma había comenzado a salir con un chico del que creía haberse enamorado (con el que luego cortó, porque era un cerdo, pero esa es otra historia), Chace les confesó que estaba enamorado de Emma, pero que como no le hacía caso salía con otras chicas. Más tarde se arrepintió de habérselo dicho y les hizo prometer que no dirían nada. Algunos meses más tarde Emma les había contado a ellas y a Katie que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero que sabía que nunca le haría caso. También ella les había hecho prometer que no dirían nada. Se sentían atadas de pies y manos, y además culpables por no poder compartir esto con Katie, porque Chace sólo se lo había dicho a ellas dos. Anne era su hermana, y Lily su mejor amiga. La quería tanto que un par de años antes había llegado a pensar que estaba enamorado de ella. Luego se había dado cuenta de que sólo la quería como amiga. Pero ahora, Lily y Anne veían que dos de las personas que más querían podrían ser felices, y no podían hacer nada. Por todo esto habían decidido que si en un mes no se arreglaban ellos solos, los arreglarían ellas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Chace había cogido un taxi y había ido a casa de los Potter. Le abrió una de las criadas, que sin preguntar, le acompañó hasta la habitación de su amigo y le abrió la puerta. En el interior había tres muchachos. Remus estaba enviando un mensaje por el móvil, mientras que Sirius y James estaban enzarzados en una especie de lucha/ juego, típico de niños pequeños.

-¡Hola! – saludó, algo más alto de lo normal, porque sabía que si no lo hacía así no le oirían.

- ¡¡Tío!! – de pronto ya no podía respirar – No me matéis, anda – pidió con cara de súplica.

- Pareces una niña – se burló Sirius, haciendo un gesto como imitándole.

- Pues es una pena que hayas llegado tan tarde, porque acaba de estar aquí mi prima – dijo James como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Lo sé, la acabo de ver. Habían quedado en mi casa, así que la vi un momento. – dijo con tono casual.

- ¿A quién crees que vas a engañar con esa voz de "no es que me importe"? – dijo Sirius, burlón.

- ¿Qué tal está tu hermana? – preguntó en ese momento Remus.

- Más o menos con esa voz, sí. – agregó Sirius, riendo entre dientes.

- Nada, tío, que somos los únicos que no estamos enamorados. – dijo James

- ¡¡ Yo no estoy enamorado de ella!! – dijeron los dos a la vez, provocando las risas de sus otros dos amigos. Ambos se sonrojaron. - ¿Acaso creéis que vosotros no os enamoraréis nunca? – preguntó Remus con voz ofendida.

- Por supuesto que no. A nosotros nos va bien con nuestras relaciones. Abiertas, sin ataduras – respondió Sirius. James hizo un gesto con la cabeza, expresando que estaba de acuerdo.

- El tiempo siempre pone las cosas en su sitio – dijo Chace con voz de sabio. Remus asintió. – Un momento… - Chace parecía reflexionar - ¡¿Cómo que te gusta mi hermana?!

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?¿Os ha gustado? Dejad reviews, please. Muchos besos!!!

Princess15641


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! He leído todos los reviews, y os agradezco el apoyo. También las críticas constructivas, porque me ayudan a mejorar. Hace tiempo que escribo pero nunca le había enseñado a nadie lo que escribía, con lo cual las agradezco. Si veis más errores, no dudéis en decírmelo. Bueno, os dejo el capítulo.

Capítulo 3

**¡Hola! ¿Todo listo para la fiesta? En menos de una hora comenzará la fiesta de comienzo de curso… que será el más fantástico de nuestras vidas. Si eres lo bastante importante como para estar invitado a esta fiesta, sabrás de lo que te hablo. Si no lo eres,¡ lo siento, cariño! En fin, sólo un apunte de última hora antes de subirme a mi limusina: Chicas, estad atentas en la fiesta de hoy, pues me han comentado que va a asistir un director de castings de una importante agencia de modelos. Así que todas aquellas que penséis que tenéis aptitudes, ¡lucíos hoy! Nunca se sabe quién está mirando…**

**En fin, ¡a la fiesta! Disfrutad y no hagáis nada que yo no haría…**

**Sabéis que me adoráis. Besitos de:**

**Gossip Girl**

La fiesta se celebraba en el local más exclusivo y popular de Nueva York. La música estaba bastante alta y, a pesar de lo exclusiva que era la fiesta, se respiraba el humo en el ambiente. Sin embargo, las diferencias con cualquier otra fiesta eran tangibles. La ropa que vestían, lo que bebían, su actitud… Cualquier persona que no perteneciese a ese ambiente hubiese llamado la atención. Sentadas en la barra había tres chicas. Removían sus cócteles sin interés. Una de ellas avistó a alguien entre la multitud. Se levantó y prácticamente se arrojó a los brazos de James y le besó en los labios.

- Hola – saludó el chico, que no parecía esperar tanta efusividad.

-¿Me has echado de menos? – preguntó la chica. Era alta y con buen tipo, y aunque vestía de marca, lo hacía con vestidos que le daban un aspecto un poco vulgar. Tenía el cabello rubio oxigenado largo hasta la cintura y los ojos muy negros, que parecían taladrar con la mirada. Era guapa, pero había algo en ella que transmitía agresividad.

- Sí, Diane, pero hasta cierto punto. Lo sabes ¿no? – contestó él, algo asustado por la efusividad de la chica. En realidad ellos no eran novios, tenían una especie de pacto en el que a veces salían juntos, pero podían liarse con quien quisieran y dejar el trato si encontraban a alguien.

En ese momento entró Sirius y se produjo una escena muy similar con Vanessa,

con quien él tenía el mismo pacto. Vanessa era una chica alta y delgada, de espesa melena morena rizada. Era una chica muy guapa, pero no muy inteligente. La última integrante del grupo era una chica llamada Hayumi. Era una chica asiática muy buena estudiante y bastante guapa, hija de un importante empresario chino. Era la más tímida de sus amigas, pero con cualquier otra compañía hubiese parecido muy extrovertida, lo que da una idea del carácter del grupo. Hayumi llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de Remus, pero a él no le interesaba tener un pacto como el de sus amigos. O novias de verdad o rollos, no esa especie de amigas-novias (que encima le parecían insoportables) de sus amigos.

En ese momento alguien empezó a susurrar – son ellas – y prácticamente todo el local miró para la puerta. Lo cierto es que las chicas eran guapísimas. Entraron con normalidad, perfectamente conscientes de estar siendo observadas pero ya muy acostumbradas a ello. Eran las reinas del instituto, guapas, inteligentes, estilosas, populares…en resumen, fabulosas, lo que era una razón para adorarlas u odiarlas según quién fueses y de qué humor estuvieses. Y Diane, Hayumi y Vanessa eran las personas menos propensas a adorarlas, y en cuanto a su humor…bien, estaban de mal humor desde que habían visto que toda la atención estaba puesta en ellas, incluyendo a los chicos que se suponía que estaban con ellas. En ese momento llegaron Chace y Remus con las bebidas, y también se quedaron mirándolas. Cosa que ayudó más bien poco a mejorar su humor, y el que menos el de Hayumi.

- Vamos a saludarlas – propuso Chace, que era el que tenía la excusa más fácil, junto con James.

- ¡De acuerdo! – contestó Remus, ganándose una mirada asesina de Chace. - ¡Lo has propuesto tú! – se quejó.

Pero no hizo falta, porque ellas ya les habían visto y se les acercaban.

-Hola, gente.- Saludó la primera Emma. Tenía muy buena relación con los chicos

-Hola, peque – Respondió su primo mientras miraba de reojo a Lily. Aunque no quisiese admitirlo, la encontraba la chica más fabulosa que había conocido en su vida.

-Hola, queridas – Le secundó con tono irónico Sirius, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de ver los preciosos ojos azul hielo que se detuvieron un segundo en los suyos. Él intentó aguantarle la mirada, pero Katie la apartó rápidamente, fijándose en la chica que tenía abrazada por los hombros.

- Pero mirad a quienes tenemos aquí, niñas – dijo en tono burlón Katie – Nuestras amadísimas arpías.

- Katie…- Advirtió Emma. Sabía que no servían de nada aquellos enfrentamientos. Aunque entendía perfectamente la actitud de su amiga. El curso pasado, ellas habían mandado a Gossip Girl el rumor falso de que Katie estaba embarazada. Por su culpa había estado castigada hasta que las pruebas demostraron lo contrario. Su padre era un importantísimo magnate de la banca que creía en la disciplina por encima de todo.

- No, déjala – interrumpió Diane – Supongo que tienes pensado culparnos del rumor que se dijo de ti. No tienes pruebas de que fuésemos nosotras. Además, debería de preocuparte otra cosa. ¿Por qué la gente lo creyó? – Miró los ojos furibundos de Katie y rió. – Ahí queda eso.

Mientras entre Anne y Emma sujetaban a una psicópata Katie, Lily se acercó a Diane hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella, cosa que provocó que James, a quien estaba abrazada, se apartase de ella. Mientras él se paraba a estudiar su reacción, Lily le susurró con una sonrisa angelical muy quedamente algo que todos pudieron oír.

-Mantente alejada de nosotras si no quieres que te arruine la vida – Diane parecía un poco asustada. Sabía que poder tenía Lily en la sociedad. Pero antes de que pudiese reponerse y ofrecer una réplica cortante, Chace interrumpió.

- Vale, se acabó el show. – dijo espantando a la muchedumbre de curiosos que comenzaba a arremolinarse a su alrededor. – Bien, vamos a calmarnos todos un poco. Lily, – dijo dirigiéndose a ella – si no quieres estar aquí nadie te obliga, pero no montes el número.

- Muy bien – dijo Lily dirigiéndole una mirada dolida. Nunca imaginó que su mejor amigo pudiese humillarla así delante de sus enemigas – Está muy claro de que parte estás. Además, nosotras ya nos íbamos. Ya sabes, gente interesante, sofisticada… Bueno – dijo como corrigiéndose – en realidad no, no sabes.

- Lily, no… - En ese momento, un brazo se posó sobre el hombro de la chica. El propietario de este brazo era un chico muy atractivo, rubio con ojos verdes. Ella le miró y sonrió. James sintió algo en el estómago, pero optó por ignorarlo. Una escena similar se estaba produciendo con Katie y un chico moreno con aspecto de modelo. Los ojos de Sirius se nublaron un poco. El tercer chico, un muchacho de cabello claro, se encontraba en un segundo plano, sin acercarse demasiado a ninguna de las chicas. Era tan atractivo como sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué hacéis con estos perdedores? – dijo el chico que abrazaba a Lily.

- Mira, capullo…- saltó James. Realmente odiaba a ese tío. Y su reacción no tenía nada que ver con a quién estaba abrazando. Noo, que va.

- Déjalo, Marc. No vale la pena. Vayámonos – dijo Lily, procurando no tropezar con la mirada de James. Lanzó una mirada de decepción a Chace y se giró.

- Menos mal – decía Katie mientras se alejaban – Ya no les aguantaba más. Dios, necesito una copa.

Anne y Emma las siguieron, Anne furiosa con su hermano, Emma simplemente disgustada.

Chace estaba compungido.

-Mierda. Ahora Lily me odia. Mi hermana no parecía tan enfadada, pero ella no va a perdonarme esto. La verdad es que me pasé un huevo.

-Oye, – interrumpió James enfadado - ¿A ti no te gustaba mi prima? – Al ver la mirada burlona que le dirigió Chace se dio cuenta de que acababa de dejarse en evidencia y se corrigió – Sólo lo digo por que no juegues con ella.

- Claro que me gusta Emma, pero Lily es mi mejor amiga y es muy importante en mi vida. Odio que se enfade conmigo.

- Bueno, - interrumpió Vanessa, que odiaba las conversaciones tan largas que requiriesen tantísima fuerza mental - ¿Vamos a bailar?

- Id vosotras. – contestó Remus. – Me parece que tenemos que hablar.

Hayumi, Vanessa y Diane se alejaron a bailar. Una vez que estaban lo bastante lejos de ellos como para que no las oyesen, comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Pero quién se han creído que son estas tías? – empezó Hayumi – Vienen, insultan y se van. Además, ¿habéis visto cómo miraba Remus a Anne?

- Y James a Lily, y Sirius a Katie… - continuó Diane.

- ¿Qué? – Saltó Vanesa – Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad?

- ¿Y tú que crees? – dijo Diane. Vanessa parecía a punto de llorar. – Tenemos que hacer algo con esas y rápido.

* * *

Katie vació lo que le quedaba de Ketel One y miró a Lily, mientras ésta apuraba su copa. Aún no tenían edad para beber, pero era difícil negarles algo a ellas. En la pista, Anne, Emma y los chicos bailaban. Katie había propuesto a Lily ir a tomar algo para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

- He estado mejor. Me ha pillado por sorpresa lo de Chace. – contestó.

- Ya. Se supone que los amigos te apoyan, te cubren, están siempre ahí, no te dejan en ridículo delante de tus enemigos. – Apoyó Katie.

- Espera… ¿acabas de incluir a James, Sirius y Remus entre nuestros enemigos? – se extrañó Lily.

- No se puede decir que sean nuestros amigos, ¿no? Quiero decir, James nos apoya para defender a Emma y ya. Ellos ya estaban con esas locas cuando ocurrió lo del curso pasado y ninguno me creyó. – Katie estaba comenzando a enfadarse al recordar todo aquello.

- Son muy buenas mentirosas. Tampoco oyeron tu versión.- comentó Lily.

- Clarooo. Como si hubiese cambiado algo.- Ahora su voz era de desilusión.-Ya sabes que para ellos nada de eso tuvo importancia.

- Pues yo sé de alguien que te miraba mucho…- dijo Lily, medio en broma medio en serio.

-Sí. Si ya lo sé. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que estaba pensando: "Estaría bien liarme con ella y luego dejarla tirada"

- Que no, tía. Mira que eres malpensada. Tampoco pueden ser tan malos. Son amigos de Chace.

- ¿Tú no estabas enfadada con él? Además, ya sé que tienes cierta "debilidad" por alguien de allí.

-Oye, – dijo Lily ofendida –no te pases conmigo que yo no tengo la culpa. Y yo estoy con Marc.

- Síiii. Claro, porque le quieres. – contestó con ironía – Nada que ver con otra gente. Sólo hay que ver el caso que le haces.

- Mira, ahora que lo mencionas, debería de estar con el en lugar de discutir contigo.- respondió Lily bajándose del taburete de la barra.

- Como quieras. - dijo Katie alzando la voz a medida que Lily se alejaba – Pero que sepas que a mí no puedes mentirme.

Al ver la cabellera roja en medio de la pista, apoyó la cabeza en la mano con gesto de agobio.

-Hola- susurró una voz cerca de ella. Se giró asustada para encontrarse con la mirada de Olivier. No estaban juntos, pero ella estaba segura de que pronto lo estarían. – ¿Vamos a bailar? – preguntó él. Ella asintió. Aunque inmediatamente después una ola de culpabilidad la atacó. Porque ya no veía los ojos negros de Olivier, sino unos grises.

Con este torbellino de emociones que golpeaba a Katie, le pasó completamente inadvertido el hombre que se encontraba en el taburete de al lado. Tendría unos treinta años, vestía un elegante traje de Armani y era muy atractivo. Y no había dejado de seguir con la mirada a Lily desde que ésta había entrado en la sala.

* * *

¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado? Quizá sea un poco corto, pero no se me ocurría nada más que escribir que no fuera lo típico, y teniendo en cuenta que por la clase de fic que es va a haber más fiestas, lo típico me lo reservo para más adelante XD.

Dejad reviews , please. Besos!!

Princess15641


End file.
